


Leave a Note

by noadventureshere



Series: The Observation of Trifles [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, John has Reichenfeels, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, sherlock is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/pseuds/noadventureshere
Summary: In which Sherlock learns to think before he speaks.





	Leave a Note

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Suspup and GowerStreet for looking this over(I've forgotten how to tag). All mistakes my own.

"That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note?"

John heard a rushing in his ears. The words, those words, Sherlock's voice shaking slightly, they beat against his skull. The world tilted slowly and John closed his eyes and waited for it to pass. 

He could hear a murmur, it sounded like his name from far away, then a soft "Oh shit." He felt suddenly warmer and calmer. He could hear a heartbeat not his own and grasped at the arms holding him.

"John? There you are, I'm so sorry I didn't even think - you just froze and I didn't know what to do!" Sherlock gripped him tighter. 

"Sherlock, it's all fine, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to go away there. I'm honestly okay; feeling a bit squashed, but it's nice to know you care."

Sherlock made to push John away, but John was ready for that and held on tightly. "Where are you going, you eel. Stop fussing and let me enjoy this a minute."

"You said I was squashing you."

"I didn't say stop. Just put your arms around my shoulders instead of my ears." Sherlock slowly relaxed. He dipped down to rest their heads temple to temple. 

After a minute or so, John gave Sherlock a light squeeze and pulled back slightly. Sherlock's eyes were closed but his mouth looked soft and his cheeks were flushed. John smiled and tried to memorize him that way. Sherlock opened his eyes and his smile was radiant. 

"Now about your question, yes, when you accidentally ding another car, you absolutely need to leave a note..."

“Mrs. Hudson is going to kill us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Tags, Mrs. Hudson's car, No they didn't ask permission, Mrs. Hudson is going to kill them
> 
> I thought these might spoil the surprise. XD


End file.
